


all the colours of the rainbow

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, im writing this girl pride bc yk rainbow and the gay flag, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring klance, and the way their relationship matches all the colours of the rainbow





	all the colours of the rainbow

> _Red is the color of fire and blood, so it is associated with energy, war, danger, strength, power, determination as well as passion, desire, and love._

Lance wasn’t going to lie to himself, watching Keith train made him flustered in more ways than he ever thought possible. Because only God knows, Keith Kogane was hot.

They were seated in the training room of the castle, Lance sitting on the sidelines twiddling his thumbs together, and Keith in the middle of the room. His black hair was tied up in a small bun, loose strands falling and framing his face. He was moving around the ring with an ease and lightness that Lance thought only dancers had. It was as though Keith was born to fight a plastic dummy. His loose black singlet barely clung to him, and Lance couldn’t help but stare (although he felt sheepish doing so). Keith looked entirely like an avenging angel sent from Heaven itself.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare? Or do you plan on moving your ass?” It took Lance a moment to realise that Keith was talking to him, and couldn’t help the blush that spread over his cheeks.

Lance stood up and grinned at Keith. “You’re on, mullet.” As Lance stepped over to Keith he tried to ignore the butterflies from his stomach rising into his chest. Keith kept his eyes on Lance, and before he knew it, the butterflies had been joined by the whole damn zoo.

It was routine now, Lance and Keith training together. Lance needs all the help he could get, and Keith was always looking for a new training buddy. And Lance was certainly not going to say no to more time with Keith.

“Punching is one of your weaknesses, and therefore we’re going to work on that.” Keith gestured loosely to the dummy in front of him. “Hit it.” Lance pulled his elbow back and struck the blue plastic, feeling the sting as his fist made impact.

“You’ve got to bend your elbow more when you hit like that.”

“I really did think when you said we’d train, that I’d be hitting you. I would have been way more motivated to hit properly if it was your perfect face.” The words slipped out of lances mouth before he had the chance to catch them.

Keith didn’t miss the words. Instead he raised his eyebrows at Lance. “I’m glad something motivates you, then. You’re a horrible boyfriend,” He could heat the stifled laughter in Keith’s voice as he said the last part. Lance hated both Keith and himself at the same time. “Now let me show you how to punch.” Keith moved around the room to stand right behind Lance, and grab one of his arms with his own.

“You need to bend it like this,” Keith said, pulling Lance’s arm back. Not that Lance could focus on what Keith was doing. All his mind was on was Keith’s body, so close to his own. He could feel the heat radiating off him, and yearned to be closer. Lance was too dumbstruck to even realise that Keith was teasing him.

“Okay,” Lance’s voice was quiet, hoping that Keith had just asked a question.

“You got it?” Keith’s words were whispers now, and Lance could feel the heat rising to his face, causing him to go red. It was lucky Keith was standing behind him and couldn’t see it.

“I-I think so.”

“That’s good then. I guess we can stop for the day.” Lance was going to make a retort about how they had only just begun, and how he definitely didn’t want to stop now when he felt Keith’s lips on his neck. Lance couldn’t help the surprised moan.

“I knew this is what you wanted,” Keith continued kissing Lance’s neck, moving further up his body towards his ear.

“And yet you’re such a goddamn tease.” Not that Lance was complaining. He’d train for a thousand more hours if it meant he could have even one like this.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he could feel Keith’s teeth scraping at his ear and a tingle running down his spine. “You’re such a good boy, Lance.”

At that exact phrase, Lance felt himself lose control over his tongue, another moan pouring from his lips. Keith truly did know all of Lance’s weaknesses.

Lance turned around so he was facing Keith. Up close he could see Keith’s angular face in so much more detail. Long, thick eyelashes framing his purple, iridescent eyes. A boy had no right having eyes like that.

“You’re staring.” Keith whispered. Lance took that comment as an invitation, and locked his lips into Keith’s, like puzzle pieces falling perfectly together. Keith’s lips were chapped, something Lance was always giving him lip balm for. Not that Keith ever used them. They contrasted Lance’s lips, which Keith had once described as ‘as soft as jelly’, which Lance had just pretend to understood.

Lance let his lips trail. He kissed Keith’s cheek, and then his nose, his forehead, his neck. He held Keith close, and nuzzled his head in the crook of Keith’s neck.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in months but I hope someone enjoyed this!


End file.
